1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable length ski and trek/hiking poles for use in back country and cross country skiing, hiking, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lock for adjustably and selectively locking the adjustable pole in a desired length.
2. Related Art
Trekking or hiking poles are used by hikers for stability when hiking. Such poles can be collapsible or otherwise adjustable in length between an extended and usable length, and a retracted and storable length. Similarly, ski poles also can be adjustable in length to obtain an optimal fit to the user. Such poles can include fixed length type poles, and infinitely adjustable type poles. The fixed length type poles have a number of discrete lengths, such as two or more sections that couple end-to-end, or a plurality of holes with a detent. The infinitely adjustable type poles have an infinite number of lengths, such as outer poles that releasably squeeze about an inner pole at any desired location.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an adjustable length ski or trek pole, and/or an adjustment or locking mechanism thereof, that is simple to use and inexpensive to make.
The invention provides a lock device for a telescoping pole, such as an adjustable length ski or trek pole device. A plurality of telescoping pole sections can be telescopically coupled together, and movable with respect to one another between extended and retracted lengths. In the extended length, the pole device has a longer length. In the retracted length, the pole device has a shorter length. The plurality of telescoping pole sections can include at least an inner pole section movably received within an outer pole section.
The lock device includes a connector sleeve disposed on the outer pole section, and movably receiving the inner pole section therein. An aperture can be formed in the connector sleeve. A detent element is engagable with the aperture of the connector sleeve to secure the inner pole section and the outer pole section with respect to one another.
A button advantageously can be disposed on the annular band, and over the aperture in the connector sleeve and the detent element. The button can be movable to an unlock position in which the button presses the detent element from the aperture in the connector sleeve so that the inner pole section and outer pole section can move with respect to one another.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the button can be disposed on an annular band that extends around the connector sleeve. The annular band can be compliant to flex when the button is pressed to the unlock position. In addition, the annular band can be resilient to bias the button away from the detent element. The connector sleeve can include a groove that receives the annular band.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, one or more flexible arms can be disposed adjacent the aperture of the connector sleeve to bias the button away from the aperture and the detent element.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the plurality of pole sections can include: 1) an outermost and uppermost pole section with a handle disposed on an upper end thereof; 2) an intermediate pole section, slidably disposed in the outermost and uppermost pole section; and 3) an innermost and lowermost pole section, slidably disposed in the intermediate pole section, with a tip disposed on a lower end thereof. An upper connector sleeve can be disposed on one end of the outermost and uppermost pole section. A lower connector sleeve, disposed on one end of the intermediate pole section, and movably receiving the innermost and lowermost pole section therein.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.